Is There Somewhere
by kendrickftsnow
Summary: It's been two years since everyone from Barden graduated. Two years since Beca and Chloe have seen each other. So when Cynthia-Rose invites everyone back together to her wedding, Beca's torn by having to face Chloe again after they spoke the last time, and Chloe doesn't know if she can face Beca again with the feelings she still has. Bechloe.


Chapter One; You're Stuck In My Brain

Beca hated checking her mail.

To be honest, she hated having to do anything around the house when Jesse wasn't home, since he was practically always at work. When she had a day off, she had to work, and vice versa. It annoyed her that they never really got to spend any time together, and they argued a _lot_ over it. Especially recently since Jesse had been assigned to a major contract dealer, but it was in New York. So Beca wouldn't be able to see him for six months. She rolls her eyes to herself.

So, being as bored as she was, she decided it would be absolutely _riveting_ to open the hundreds of letters that sat in crates inside the study room of her and Jesse's house.

It'd been almost two years since Beca and Jesse had graduated from Barden and left their college days behind. The two had moved to Los Angeles together since they both wanted to pursue their dream careers of Beca being a music producer and Jesse managing to score soundtracks for movies. Jesse at the moment had gotten a major contract with Pixar to compose the soundtrack for the upcoming movie _Finding Dory_ and he loved it. Beca on the other hand, was possibly one of the most successful music producers in the world at the moment. She was a three-time Grammy award winner for her music production, and her fame was all over Los Angeles at this point. She'd pretty much achieved her dream of becoming a successful music producer and she'd also shown her dad wrong about her, that music could be a profession, not a hobby. She and Jesse were loaded, since they decided to buy a house in Beverley Hills together and Beca was gaining money every day just by _breathing_. It was great for the two of them. Beca had practically forgotten about her college days.

She tried to pick up one of the crates of mail and she almost fell over in the process. She made a sort of unsatisfied noise somewhere between a grunt and a sigh, before putting her hands on the handles of the crate and dragging it into the kitchen to sort through.

Around an hour later, she was sifting through various fan mail envelopes when she came across a cream-coloured envelope with a little rainbow sticker holding it together in the back. She made a _yuck_ __face at the colour of the letter but she opened it anyway, only to be surprised that it was in fact a wedding invitation. She narrowed her eyes a little in confusion and she opened the three-way folded piece of paper to read the invitation.

" _You are hereby invited to the wedding of Cynthia-Rose and Denise_

 _Nah, I'm just playin' with the 'hereby' crap_

 _Come join us at our wedding in Maine, Portland, and just saying  
since we've invited you it's probably for an important reason  
so you should probably come._

 _See the back for details."_

Beca nearly laughed out loud and she remembered when Cynthia-Rose had told them that she was getting hitched, but she couldn't believe it was to Denise. She shook her head in disbelief and smiled, until she saw that the letter was dated back to almost a month ago.

"Shit," she said, starting to panic as she turned the letter over, her eyes scanning hurriedly over the date. It's next week. She breathes out in relief and scans over the address before taking a picture on her phone and sends it to Jesse with a smiley face emoji.

The brunette then pinned the invitation on the fridge and smiled as she remembered Worlds and the Bellas again. Thinking back to Aubrey, Stacie, Amy, Lily and the others made her happy again and then she remembered her old best friend, Chloe.

Chloe.

Her eyes glazed over and she hit the fridge with a clenched fist. Why did she have to be so damn closed-off from everyone? It had led to her having to leave Chloe and the Bellas, for that fact with an argument. She'd promised Chloe that she'd never forget her, and she hasn't but she doesn't know if she'll be able to face them all again at Cynthia-Rose's wedding. Maybe they've all forgotten.

The rest of the Bellas, when Beca had won her first time Grammy had all sent her messages on Facebook saying how happy they were for her, and joking that they wanted autographs (they weren't joking). Except Chloe didn't.

But Beca didn't blame her. She'd been horrible to the other girl, and she'd been defensive, like she always had been. And she hated it so much, because Chloe had been the best friend and the best thing that had ever happened to Beca, and now she hasn't spoken to her for two whole years. She doesn't even know if the other girl is still alive, for God's sake.

It killed her inside. Beca remembered all their days, all the nights they'd stayed up together, binging on Netflix and pizza like there was no tomorrow and telling each other absolutely everything. Beca had never felt so alive when she was Chloe.

She just had to go and ruin everything that they had together.

The brunette felt herself growing angry and she stopped herself and swallowed, hard. Just when she'd begun to leave Barden and the Bellas behind, they always found a way to worm back into her life. She just smiled sarcastically to herself. Not like this was a bad thing.

But she wasn't sure if Chloe even liked her or not anymore. After the kiss… _No,_ Beca thought angrily, _Don't dig up the past._ She grit her teeth together and trailed her fingertips over the letter on the fridge and sighed, before hearing keys in the front door and the door opening.

"Hey, Jess." She called, opening the fridge to take out a jug of orange juice.

"Hey, babe, just got your text. It's next week, we're gonna have to cancel some serious plans." Jesse came in the kitchen and dumped his bag on the floor next to one of the chairs.

Beca shrugged. "I'm not sure if we should go."

Jesse immediately looked surprised. "Why not?"

The girl bit the inside of her cheek. Of course she hadn't told Jesse that she'd kissed Chloe. Jesse had already had his suspicions for the other girl liking Beca, and Beca didn't want him to hate her best friend at the time. She still didn't trust herself to tell him. She couldn't bear to see his expression once she's told him that she's lied to him for two years.

The girl shrugs, not making eye contact. "Just, because of you know. The argument with Chloe."

Jesse comes forward and hugs her, pulling her into him. "Look, I know you guys got along so well. I feel like it's time you two made up and just forgot the past. Hakuna matata."

Beca pushed him away lightly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Ugh. Been spending too much time on the Disney set."

The girl laughed and hit him softly in the shoulder. "You're terrible. So, I guess we are going to Cynthia-Rose's wedding, then?"

Jesse gave her the thumbs up as he read over the letter. "We could probably head out to Maine on a flight tomorrow. Do some sight-seeing, since she says we should be there three days before the wedding."

Beca's eyebrows knitted together. "Where did it say that?"

"It says at the bottom in small print. Bellas and Trebles to come three days prior to the wedding."

The brunette shakes her head. "Typical. Absolutely typical."

Jesse picked up his laptop bag. "I'll book our flights. Make me something for dinner?"

Beca narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm just gonna order take-out. I ain't cooking for you."

Jesse winked at her and made two guns with his fingers. "Atta girl." He smirked before walking out.

The brunette closed her eyes and she sighed. How the hell was she supposed to go and face everyone now? Not only did she have the issue of her being famous, but she also had the problem of the possibility that she might see Chloe again.

But even though it filled her with the terrible pain of guilt, and the fear of having to see her again, it also made her fill with a longing to see Chloe Beale again, because _fuck,_ she missed her.

oO0Oo

Chloe sat down next to a young boy who was drawing what she assumed to be was the blue sky and with birds flying in the clouds. She was currently at an event to help give homeless children access to things they don't get the opportunity to have on the streets. She wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around her until she heard a familiar voice coming through the radio.

It was Beca's.

 **We are friends for life**

 **Hold that deep inside**

 **Let this be your drive**

 **To survive**

 **And just stand high and tall**

 **Make sure you give your all**

 **And if you ever fall**

 **Know that I'm right here**

This song hit Chloe hard because the lyrics were the exact words Beca had told to her the night she had let her know that she would be moving to Los Angeles with Jesse.

 **We'll always be together**

 **Don't you worry, oh**

 **I'll always be by your side**

 **Don't you worry**

 **Don't worry, no no no**

 **The circle will never end**

 **Just know that we'll meet again**

 **And we'll always be together**

 **Forever always, oh**

 **I am here**

 _The reason why this song made Chloe feel so emotional was because the two have not been in contact ever since she had left._

 _"What do you mean you're moving to LA?" Chloe sobbed._

 _"I want to pursue my dreams, Chlo, and LA is the best place to go." Beca said now on the edge of tears._

 _"Promise you won't forget me." Chloe spoke._

 _"I promise, we'll always be together, don't you worry." Beca promised._

Chloe didn't realise she was crying until the little boy next to her nudged her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It must be an allergy on something. I'm just going to go to the restroom."

Memories came flooding back Chloe's mind to last time she spoke to Beca Mitchell as she looked at her own reflection in the mirror.

"So this is it." Beca spoke, looking around her awkwardly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Becs?" Chloe asked.

"What do you mean am I sure I want to do this? I have been wanting to do this my whole life!" Beca snapped.

"I didn't mea-"

"You didn't mean it like what, Chlo? Because to me it sounded like you were trying to hold me back like always!"

"I wasn't trying to hold you back, I'm just scared of losing you." Chloe said sheepishly.

"That's ridiculous, you know you know you won't lose me, you need to learn how to move on." Beca sighed. "Goodbye Chloe." She spoke quietly walking out of the room.

"Is that it? Just goodbye? Four years of friendship and all I get is a goodbye?" Chloe almost shouted as she grabbed Beca's wrist to turn her around. "I am not going to let you walk out this door with just a 'goodbye', Beca Mitchell. It's only when I'm around you I feel truly alive. It's like there's this feeling inside of me that I can't shake and it's _killing_ me, Beca. You're killing me because I'm _so_ fucking in love with you. You've made feel things that I've never felt for anybody before and I can't handle it anymore. I fell for the light in your eyes when you smile, I fell for the way you laugh, Beca Mitchell, I fell in love with _you_."

Chloe stepped one step closer, grabbed the back of Beca neck and collided their lips together into a rough kiss. She was surprised when she felt Beca kissing back; however the kiss ended a lot sooner than she had anticipated when Beca pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Beca said walking out the door.

Chloe had uncontrollable tears streaming down her face, her makeup running in thin black streams down to her chin, thinking about the last time she had seen Beca.

It was in that moment she realised that she's going to see Beca at Cynthia Rose's wedding.

 **A/N: So this is a collaboration between KendrickftSnow and Briittsnowhuh ( ), Kendrickforever and briittsnowhuh (IG) and clarkeismydaughter and generation-extinction (tumblr). Come hit us up ;)**


End file.
